


This Behavior is Unacceptable

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Female Stranger, Bar, Bar Fight, Beer and Burgers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Protective Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will often goes to bars. Many time they are greeted because they are gay and they make for adorable couples. But every now and again they go to a bar in a state where gays are not welcomed. Gabriel and Cas worked hard enough to get their mates to show PDA without being uncomfortable. So when a jackass is being a jackass, the angels scare them away...but this time someone beats them too it. And it was incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Behavior is Unacceptable

They just finished killing some persistent demons in Lone Star State. Gabriel was sitting next to Sam and Dean was sitting next to Cas. It wasn't the best bar, but it was the easiest to hustle pool at. Dean had been teaching Cas pool whenever they were at the bunker, and Cas was getting pretty good at it. But now they were just eating burgers and fries, with a cold beer to wash it down. They were enjoying themselves for once with their mates. 

Right now they were talking about the prank wars they used to engage in before they even knew the angels. Gabriel laughed when the hunters talked about the others reaction. 

"I wish I could have seen that." Gabriel said laughing. 

"I did." Cas said, sipping his beer. The whole table went quiet. "I had too keep an eye on you two every now and again. I wasn't allowed to interfere with your deal, but I was allowed to start checking up on the two of you after Jessica died. I actually didn't know that I was supposed to be the one to raise Dean from perdition until three months later. And I was not allowed to come to Earth until the time was ready, but I checked to make sure the two of your were safe." Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him hard.

"Thanks man." Dean said when he pulled away.

"Cas, why did you not pray to me?" Gabriel asked offended. 

"I thought you dead like all of the others at the time. And back then, you didn't know the Winchesters." Cas explained not looking away from Dean's eyes.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed Sam. 

"Fags." A whisper came. Gabriel and Cas pulled away from their mates and growled. There were three men. Big, and drunk. Gabriel and Cas were about to stand and beat these assholes to the ground when they heard a voice,

"Hey assholes." The one in the center turned around, but he wasn't standing for long. He was punched and he stumbled backwards. His upper body fell on the table knocking over the hunters and angels beers. The two other men looked from the hunters, to their semi-unconscious friend to what punched them. 

Standing there was a girl with long black hair. She was pale, had brown eyes and was shorter than Gabriel. 

"You bitch." One of them said, ignoring the hunters.

"Yes, but this behavior is unacceptable for the twenty-first century and America." She looked to the second drunk when he spoke.

"This is Texas." She flustered at that and pointed to him.

"You lost the Civil War people, get over it. We are the  _United_ States of America." And that is what started the bar fight. The two remaining drunks pulled out knives and the girl waited. The drunk on the left ran first. She waited until the last moment and gracefully dodged out of the way, hands behind her back. The drunk ran full force into the table behind her. The second lunged and she dodged by ducking. He came at her again and she grabbed his wrist and twisted. The knife dropped out of his hand and she kicked it under the table. 

She forced the man to his knees by just twisting his wrist. She raised her other hand and punched him square on the jaw. The drunk fell to the floor. She stood, but she couldn't see the drunk that ran himself into the table charge her knife drawn. 

"Look-" Cas began. Everyone was watching now. But the girl just ducked, put her back to his stomach, grabbed his arm and fucking flipped him over herself and onto the table. One of the tables legs snapped and the drunk rolled to the ground. She then strode over to the first, pulled him up with sheer feminine might and  _threw_ him over to his other friends. 

Three drunks were moaning in pain on the ground. She looked around the bar and shouted,

"Anyone else going to have a problem with these four?" Some of the people took their seats, others walked out of the bar. She nodded once and looked down at the drunk men twice her size and weight. "Get the hell out of here." She growled. The three stood and scrambled out the door. The one who started it all looked back at the black haired girl and said,

"This isn't over."

"What do you mean, 'this isn't over' when nothing ever when down?" The girl retorted.

"BOOM!" Gabriel shouted to the man. A course of 'ohhh's' and laughter erupted from the people who were not total ass hats. Some people went and collected the broken table and righted chairs. Others picked up the knives and threw them away. The girl went to the bartender and he handed her five beers. She walked back to the men and handed them each a fresh one. 

"Sorry about that." She said as she sipped her beer. 

"No that was incredible." Dean said in awe.

"Your not even my height and you took them out as if they were files." Gabriel said as he drew a chair for the black haired girl.

"It was quite impressive." Cas said looking at her. 

"How did you even do that?" Sam asked. They were all sitting at the booth and the female was at the head of the table. She smiled and looked at Sam when she said,

"My mother worked in the C.I.A. before she died. She taught me everything I know."

"So you are a spy?" Dean asked in a hushed voice. "Wait you can't go telling secrets like that."

"Of course I can. And I am not a spy. My mother worked for the more domestic side of the C.I.A. but she taught me to accept crap from no one."

"Who are you?" Cas asked. She finished sipping her beer and said,

"Jane Doe."

"Bull shit. That is John Doe but in the female form." Dean said. 

"Quick. My name is Ellie Nigma."

"Now you are stealing from Batman." Sam said with a smirk. She smiled.

"I am impressed. Not many people get those aliases. Alright. My name is Blake Porter."

"That I believe." Gabriel smiled. 

The five of them chatted for some time when Cas said,

"You are only seventeen, how are you getting these beers?" Blake looked at the angel and said,

"To have a great lie you have to do two things. One: Stay as close to the truth as you can and Two: have confidence in the lie. You don't believe it. Who is to say that others will?" They laughed at her honesty and when they got up to leave they saw a familiar tattoo on the back of her neck. 

"Your a hunter." Sam said. She looked back and said,

"you never did tell me your names. You are the Winchester brothers. You are Castiel and you are Gabriel." She then walked to her car and said to the four of them, "I have the hunt that is in Colorado. Catch you later." She started her engine and drove away.

The four of them stood there for a moment and Dean said,

"Dude. She is right. We never introduced ourselves."

"I know. We are horrible people." Gabriel said. The four of them laughed and walked back to their hotels, happy to have meet a hunter that was not set on killing them. 


End file.
